Le-Koro (Mata Nui)
Le-Koro was the village of Air in Le-Wahi and home to the Le-Matoran. History Le-Koro's location was chosen by Toa Matau to house the sleeping Matoran population of Metru Nui. During the first journey of the Toa Metru to the Isle of Mata Nui, Matau conducted some exploring in the deep, swampy jungles of the island. Lost and uncomfortable down in the jungle swamps, Matau decided to build the village in the treetops. Le-Koro was constructed by the Le-Matoran, guided by Turaga Metru Matau and utilizing materials from the Airships used during the Great Rescue. Near the end of The Dark Time, Le-Koro was in the midst of onslaughts from a nearby nest of Nui-Rama wearing Makuta Teridax's Infected Kanohi. Many Le-Matoran had already been carried off by the swarm, and Toa Mata Lewa's location at the time was unknown, leaving only the Gukko Force to defend the village. Takua traveled to Le-Koro with the Onu-Matoran Taipu during this time. As they progressed to the village, a Nui-Rama carried Taipu off to the hive. The remaining Le-Matoran were quietly hiding in their treetop village huts when Takua arrived, but the Chronicler summoned them by playing a flutesong as a signal. The Le-Matoran came down to great him, but before long, the Nui-Rama attacked the village again. The Le-Matoran pilot Kongu asked Takua to fly with him and be his disk-throwing second. Takua accepted, and the duo flew alongside other Gukko pilots, fighting all the way into the Rama hive. Inside the hive the team quickly found Turaga Matau, and most of the population of Le-Koro, forced to work for the Nui-Rama. Suddenly, Toa Lewa appeared and revealed himself to be wearing an infected Kanohi, and under control of Makuta Teridax. The Matoran of Le-Koro were then rescued by Toa Onua after he freed Lewa from the control of Teridax. When the Bohrok swarms were first awakened, the Nuhvok attacked and overran Le-Koro. Matau, and most of the Le-Matoran were captured and given Krana in place of their Kanohi. As the slaves of the Bohrok queens, the Bahrag, they tricked Lewa and replaced his Golden Kanohi with a Krana as well. The treetop village itself was heavily damaged, and almost destroyed. Lewa and the population of Le-Koro were eventually freed of their Krana thanks to the efforts of Takua, Toa Onua, Nuparu, and his new creation, the Boxor, as well as the last free Le-Matoran, Tamaru and Kongu. Following the Bahrag's defeat by the Toa, the village of Le-Koro was repaired with the help of the reprogrammed Bohrok. During the Kolhii Tournament, Le-Koro hosted the Le-Koro/Ga-Koro Kolhii game, which they lost. When the Rahkshi attacked later, the Matoran of Le-Koro soon got word that Ta-Koro had been destroyed, and told Toa Lewa of it through drum playing, and the Toa Nuva then told Jaller and Takua. The village was deserted upon the rediscovery of Metru Nui and later destroyed by the reawakened Bohrok and the location was wiped from existence by Mata Nui's reawakening. Landscape The Le-Wahi treetops that Le-Koro was located on grow in Lake Kanae. The Le-Matoran lived in dangling huts which resembled bee hives, and some trees were flattened half-way up in order to build Kolhii Fields or a central area. Le-Koro was also famous for its' [[Chutespeak/Treespeak|''"Treespeak"]]. Heavily damaged by the Bohrok during their first recorded awakening, the village was deserted since the Matoran returned to Metru Nui. The location has now been destroyed by the reawakened Bohrok swarms. Inhabitants Le-Matoran The Le-Matoran were the primary Matoran inhabitants of Le-Koro. Here, the Le-Matoran performed day to day activities such as Disk throwing or playing music. The village was ruled by Turaga Matau and protected by Lewa, Toa Nuva of Air. Le-Koro was also home to the Gukko Force, led by Kongu. Former Notable Inhabitants *Matau: Village Turaga Metru and leader. *Kongu: Former leader of the Gukko Force and former Toa Inika turned Toa Mahri. *Tamaru: Member of the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company. *Lewa: Toa Mata turned Toa Nuva. Appearances *Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' (Mentioned Only) *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Explorer (2002)'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands